


Все тайное становится явным

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката с Окитой едут через какое-то ничто за каким-то ничем и в процессе узнают о себе кое-что новое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все тайное становится явным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Шипперские Войны'13, команда [хиджиоки](http://giniro-no-shigatsu.diary.ru/?tag=4794166)

1

Они ехали так долго, что солнце успело подняться в зенит и теперь нещадно нагревало крышу машины, раскаляя металл и атмосферу до предела. Первые пару часов Окита пытался достать Хиджикату, то перегибаясь через коробку передач и пытаясь включить радио, то напевая под нос, то ненавязчиво пиная по сиденью, но тот стоически терпел. В конце концов, им еще черт-те сколько ехать, прибить Окиту он мог в любое время. 

Тот, в свою очередь, отчаявшись добиться ответной реакции, притих и, видимо, задремал, прижавшись щекой к стеклу. Хиджиката открыл окно и закурил. Окружающий пейзаж был однообразен до омерзения – до самого горизонта тянулась бесконечная пустыня, посреди которой одиноко торчали кактусы. Дорога уходила далеко вперед, свивалась лентой и терялась вдали, над асфальтом поднималось мутное марево. Хиджиката выбросил окурок и раздраженно стер пот со лба. 

Окита что-то пробормотал на заднем сидении.

– Что? – переспросил Хиджиката. 

Ответа не последовало, он слегка развернул зеркало заднего вида. Окита спал, шепча что-то, ветер шевелил его челку, лицо разгладилось. 

Хиджиката достал очередную сигарету и добавил газу. 

Окита проснулся спустя полсотни миль, тут же прервав уютную тишину:

– Хиджиката-сан, ваша компания настолько уныла, что я уже жалею, что согласился на просьбу Кондо-сана. Нам немедленно нужно найти живых людей, иначе я рискую умереть от скуки и недостатка человеческого общения, – он положил локоть на спинку сидения, не преминув ткнуть в ухо Хиджикате: – А еще нам нужно заправиться. И прямо по курсу подходящее место, – он указал пальцем в сторону видневшегося вдали придорожного кафе. 

Хиджиката раздраженно сбросил его руку и пробурчал:

– И без тебя вижу. 

– Я вас знаю, Хиджиката-сан, – зевая, ответил Окита: – Будете гнать без еды и воды, забыв про топливо и сон, а спустя пару дней с удивлением обнаружите на заднем сиденье мой труп, да еще и Кондо-сану скажете, что так и было. А все почему? Потому что трудоголик. 

Хиджиката тут же начал скучать по тишине и спящему Оките – общаться с любым другим было невозможно. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут они припарковались у заправки, Окита тут же умчался в кафе, а Хиджиката остался наедине с машиной, бензоколонкой и послеполуденной тишиной. Последнее было особенно ценно – после нудной тирады о том, как плохо он водит, как не заботится о здоровье пассажиров, и «вообще, крайне неприятный вы тип» Хиджиката чувствовал острую необходимость побыть одному. Он залил полный бак, закурил и огляделся. Шарф, намотанный на стоящий в отдалении кривой кактус, придавал тому отдаленное сходство с человеком. На стоянке был только одинокий «седан», такой же пыльный и серый, как и все вокруг. На секунду плотная тишина накрыла Хиджикату колпаком, сдавила со всех сторон, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться, но это ощущение быстро пропало. Он втоптал фильтр в песок и направился к кафе. 

На звук дверного колокольчика сонная девица за стойкой подняла голову, навстречу, негромко ругаясь под нос и едва не сбив Хиджикату с ног, выскочила миловидная женщина. Окита сидел за столом слева от входа, разочарованно провожая ее взглядом. Хиджиката вздохнул и пошел к стойке – оплатить бензин и заказать удон. 

– Не пугай местных, – отчеканил он, усаживаясь напротив Окиты. – Это место вне нашей юрисдикции. И мне не хотелось бы иметь дело с властями. 

Окита фыркнул и промолчал, но надолго его не хватило.

– Хиджиката-сан, вы не чувствуете ничего странного? – спросил он, едва Хиджиката успел прикоснуться к еде. 

– Ты уже подмешал мне мышьяк? – Хиджиката подозрительно отодвинул тарелку. 

Окита мерзко ухмыльнулся:

– Конечно. Но это-то вы точно заметите через пару минут. Я говорю о другом, – он посерьезнел. – Куда мы едем?

– В Сацуму, – удивился Хиджиката.

– Зачем? – ровно спросил Окита и посмотрел так внимательно, что Хиджиката почувствовал подвох.

– Ты опять спал, пока Кондо вводил нас в курс дела? – раздраженно сказал он. – Там мы должны встретиться с посредником и узнать информацию о планах Джоиши. 

Окита кивнул:

– А теперь присмотритесь повнимательнее. Не замечаете никаких странностей?

Хиджиката оглянулся по сторонам. Сонная девица за стойкой читала книгу в тонкой обложке. За дальним столиком сидели двое непримечательных мужиков, обсуждая что-то на грани слышимости. Больше в пыльном придорожном кафе никого не было. 

– Вот те двое выглядят подозрительно, – понизив голос, заключил Хиджиката. 

Окита кинув в их сторону косой взгляд, кивнул:

– Да, вы правы. Вот только упустили самое важное. 

– Ты можешь прекратить ломаться и сказать нормально? – разозлился Хиджиката. 

Окита насупился и, уставившись в свою тарелку, мрачно произнес:

– Где вы видели в Японии такую природу?

Хиджиката открыл рот… и беззвучно захлопнул его. 

– Преимущественно горная местность, – как по учебнику продекларировал Окита, – почти на 70% покрыта древесными или кустарниковыми лесами умеренного и субтропического поясов. А мы уже полдня едем по идиотской пустыне, – все так же без выражения закончил он. 

Хиджиката достал сигарету и, не став зажигать, задумчиво пожевал фильтр. 

– Я не помню, как мы сюда попали. Помню разговор с Кондо-саном, затем пустота, и вот мы уже посреди этих песков. И такое ощущение, как будто я жил здесь всегда. 

– Аналогично, – кивнул Окита. – Есть идеи?

Хиджиката побарабанил пальцами по столу, девица за стойкой встрепенулась. Он помотал головой, но тут же, спохватившись, подошел к ней и, наклонившись, тихо спросил:

– Извините за дурацкий вопрос. Мы потерялись. Где мы сейчас находимся?

– Пригород Нагои, – разочарованно ответила она и снова погрузилась в чтение. 

– И? – поднял бровь Окита.

– Ничего, – Хиджиката сел обратно. – Говорит, пригород Нагои. Может, мы на другой планете?

– И едем на земной машине в земной город, – скептично отозвался Окита.

– Коллективные провалы в памяти?

– А еще галлюцинации, навязчивые идеи и мания преследования. Я думаю, мы должны вернуться. 

– Не раньше, чем встретимся с посредником, – проигнорировал подколку Хиджиката.

– И поглупение, но только в отношении вас, Хиджиката-сан, – не унимался Окита. – Его может попросту не существовать. 

Хиджиката пожал плечами, встал и направился к выходу. Избавиться от мании преследования можно было только одним способом.

Они постояли несколько минут около машины - Хиджиката курил, Окита бездумно смотрел в небо, щурясь на солнце. Зазвенели колокольчики, двое парней вышли из кафе и переглянулись. А дальше все произошло стремительно – они попытались вытащить оружие, лезвия катан ярко сверкнули на солнце, песок на маленькой пригородной заправке окрасился красным. «Мы все равно до вас доберемся!»– прохрипел один из них и рухнул на землю. 

Хиджиката небрежно стряхнул капельки крови и убрал меч в ножны. Окита не глядя вытер свой об одежду одного из Джои, махнул Хиджикате и зашел обратно в кафе. 

Вернулся он спустя пару минут, держа в руках книгу:

– Велел вызвать полицию. И смотрите, Хиджиката-сан, теперь мне не придется скучать в вашем обществе, – Окита продемонстрировал обложку той самой книги, которую читала девица за стойкой – «Остроумие и его отношение к бессознательному» Фрейда. 

– Кто бы мог подумать, – хмыкнул Хиджиката и направился к машине.

***

– Что вы пытаетесь там найти, Хиджиката-сан, клад? – лениво подал голос Окита с заднего сиденья. Всю предыдущую сотню миль он молчал, целиком погрузившись в чтение и дав Хиджикате возможно спокойно все обдумать. – Ваши сигареты я давно выкинул. 

– Карты, – односложно ответил Хиджиката, продолжая выгребать на сиденье внутренности бардачка. 

Если они взяли эту машину в прокат, было совершенно непонятно, откуда в ней столько бесхозного барахла: дешевые разноцветные зажигалки, сломанная шариковая ручка, открытая упаковка жвачки, пара презервативов, старомодный ржавый ключ, упаковка обезболивающего и неаккуратно оборванный лист бумаги.

– Бесполезно, – прокомментировал Окита, впрочем, без особой издевки. – За дорогой лучше следите. 

Хиджиката подал ему лист.

– Там что-нибудь написано?

– Ага, «На принципе компенсации строится…», а дальше оторвано. Кстати, вашим почерком. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, дай сюда, – обернулся Хиджиката и попытался отобрать бумажку, машину занесло.

Окита резко отодвинулся и со всей силы пнул по сиденью. 

– Хиджиката, убей себя как-нибудь в другой раз, без меня. А каракули твои сложно с чем-то перепутать. 

– Сого, мать твою! – зарычал Хиджиката, сжимая руки на руле.

– И мать мою не трогайте, – огрызнулся Окита и уткнулся в книгу. 

Хиджиката вздохнул и уставился на дорогу. Кроме очевидного отсутствия карт было и еще кое-что. За весь день они не проехали ни единой развилки и ни одного указателя. Дорога бесконечно вела вперед, изгибалась, пейзаж не менялся, только солнце все ниже спускалось к горизонту. Спустя четверть часа он все-таки сообщил это Оките. 

– Я вот что думаю, – ответил тот ровно, даже чересчур, словно через силу заставляя себя говорить. – Все это ужасно похоже на какую-нибудь компьютерную игрушку: однообразные виды, странная цель и отсутствие внятных объяснений.

– Но ощущения вполне реальные, я чувствую тепло солнца, вкус еды и сигарет. 

– Могли бы и не делиться этим сокровенным знанием, – ядовито ответил Окита. 

– И что же это тогда? – опять начал злиться Хиджиката. 

– Спроектированная реальность, к примеру. Специально для идиотов вроде нас, которые как угорелые будут носиться в поисках дурацкого босса-посредника. 

– Если тебе так не нравится эта идея, вылезай, лови попутку и поезжай обратно, – вышел из себя Хиджиката. 

– Да вы хоть одну сегодня видели? – зашипел Окита. – Или вашей внимательности на это уже не хватает?

Хиджиката поморщился и потер виски. Голова начинала побаливать. 

– Такое ощущение, будто что-то все время не дает мне заметить явные несоответствия, – признался он. 

– Вы никогда не замечаете очевидных вещей, – не стал поддерживать доверительный тон Окита. 

Хиджиката решил, что пытаться разговаривать с ним дальше себе дороже. 

***

Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, окрашивая песок в ярко-рыжий цвет. Чтобы заглушить неприятную тишину, Хиджиката включил радио и вот уже по третьему кругу слушал новую песню Отцу-чан. Он целиком погрузился в размышления и едва не пропустил указатель, если бы Окита не фыркнул. Надпись на проржавевшей табличке гласила:

«Фабрика майонеза  
5 миль»

– Дурацкая шутка, – пробормотал Хиджиката и не стал сбавлять скорость. 

Спустя милю, на следующем указателе, он понял, что это не шутка. 

– Может, все-таки заедете, Хиджиката-сан? – ехидно спросил Окита. – Это место вам наверняка дороже задания Кондо-сана. 

– Захлопнись, – нахмурился Хиджиката, замечая впереди ответвление от основного шоссе, и подбавил газу. 

Окита хмыкнул, но послушался. 

Стремительно темнело, становилось прохладнее. Хиджиката закрыл окна. Здание вдали они заметили вместе. 

– Можно остановиться там, – ткнул пальцем в сторону освещенного здания впереди Окита, Хиджиката кивнул. 

Подъехав, он притормозил и собирался свернуть на парковку, когда обратил внимание на вывеску. Крутанул руль и резко дал по газам, проезжая мимо небольшого трехэтажного здания. 

– И что это было? – холодно спросил Окита. 

– Не хочу быть тем человеком, который первым отведет тебя в бордель, – на полном серьезе ответил Хиджиката и насладился видом потерявшего дар речи Окиты. 

Тот беззвучно открыл рот, оглянулся, потом сел прямо и очень четко произнес:

– Во-первых, вы бы им никак не стали. А во-вторых, ненавижу вас, Хиджиката-сан. 

Хиджиката пожал плечами и включил фары. За считанные минуты окончательно стемнело, через полчаса стало понятно, что больше переночевать будет негде. Он съехал с шоссе и остановился. 

– А могли бы отдохнуть с комфортом, – проворчал Окита. – Вы как хотите, а я сплю на заднем сидении. 

– Ладно, – не стал спорить Хиджиката и вышел из машины покурить. 

Без особой надежды он заглянул в багажник, и с удивлением обнаружил бутылку воды, упаковки с печеньем и два походных пледа. Постучав по стеклу, он протянул один из них Оките. 

– Да вы прямо фокусник, Хиджиката-сан, – стараясь скрыть удивление, сказал тот. 

– Не за что, Сого, – ответил Хиджиката и, завернувшись в плед, сел на землю и закурил. 

Песок быстро остывал, и идея лечь спать на земле, даже с одеялом, перестала казаться Хиджикате хорошей. В машине, по крайней мере, он отделается только затекшими мышцами. Он поднял голову и выдохнул дым в небо, высокое и темное, с парой-тройкой поблескивающих звезд. А может, это были просто корабли аманто или вообще нарисованные каким-нибудь сумасшедшим ученым точки на иллюзорном небе. 

Позади хлопнула дверь. Хиджиката оглянулся через плечо. Окита подошел к нему, угол пледа тащился за ним по земле. В темноте Хиджиката не мог различить выражение лица, только силуэт. Он сел рядом, слегка касаясь коленом бедра, и протянул что-то. Хиджиката на ощупь определил очертания карманного фонарика. Нажал на выдающуюся кнопку, Окита тут же зажмурился от вспыхнувшего света. 

– Откуда? – спросил Хиджиката и выключил обратно. 

– Нашел под сидением. Вернее, – Окита поколебался, – подумал, что было бы неплохо найти фонарь, опустил руку – а тут он. 

Хиджиката потушил фильтр о землю и вздохнул. 

– Не нравится мне все это. 

– Мне тоже, – Окита помолчал немного, а потом встал и пошел обратно к машине. 

Хиджиката слышал, как осыпается песок под его ногами, потом все стихло. Какое-то время Окита стоял, словно хотел что-то сказать, а может, просто засмотрелся на небо. Дверь снова хлопнула. Спустя еще одну сигарету за ним отправился и Хиджиката, мимолетно удивившись, что тот не закрыл изнутри все двери. 

2

Пустыня перешла в выгоревшую степь с редкими полями ржи, солнце скрылось за тяжелыми серыми тучами, никак не желавшими пролиться дождем. По радио шли сплошные помехи. Утром они проехали супермаркет, такой же пустынный, как и шоссе. Не обнаружив ни кассиров, ни охранников, ни покупателей внутри, Хиджиката оставил на стойке деньги за припасы и пару рюкзаков. Окита только головой покачал, заметив это. Он молчал с самого утра, даже не язвил по привычке в ответ на реплики Хиджикаты. 

Они проехали еще полсотни миль, прежде чем Окита, прижавшись щекой к стеклу, невнятно пробормотал:

– Хиджиката, у меня есть идея. 

– Какая? – Хиджиката отвлекся от дороги. Окита напряженно смотрел вдаль, словно пытаясь там кого-то высмотреть. 

– Очень простой мир, выстраиваемый чьим-нибудь подсознанием. Вот надо, предположим, нам попасть из пункта А в пункт Б, у нас есть только они, а подсознание само достраивает детали – как мы туда доберемся, на чем и через какие места. Это бы объяснило, откуда тут появляются вещи, которые мы _хотели_ бы найти. 

– Слишком сложно, я не понимаю, – помотал головой Хиджиката. 

– Хиджиката-сан, напрягитесь. Представьте, что вы идете по темной комнате, и постоянно натыкаетесь на всякие предметы. Вам будет казаться, что это мебель, а на самом деле это просто разные каркасы. 

– Все это больше похоже на фантастический фильм. 

– Мало ли что бывает в реальности, – пробурчал Окита и удивленно добавил спустя мгновение: – Там впереди человек. 

Хиджиката нахмурился. Далеко впереди и правда маячила чья-то фигура. Они оба напряженно вглядывались, пока машина не подъехала достаточно близко.

– Не может быть, – растерянно пролепетал Окита. 

Впереди голосовала Мицуба. 

Хиджиката на автомате, почти не раздумывая, дал по газам.

– Стой, какого черта ты делаешь! – заорал Окита, хватая его за руку. – Остановись, там же моя сестра! 

– Отпусти! – Хиджиката едва успел выровнять руль, чтобы не сбить ее. Машина пронеслась мимо, оставляя Мицубу позади. 

– Тормози! – зашипел Окита, вцепившись в его руку так, что едва кости не хрустнули.

– Сого, это не твоя сестра, – стараясь не повышать голос, сказал Хиджиката. – Вспомни, что ты сам только что говорил. И обернись, там никого нет. 

Назад они посмотрели вместе. За ними была совершенно пустая трасса, Мицуба пропала. Только тогда Окита отпустил его руку, вздохнул пару раз, с усилием потер лицо руками. 

– Черт. 

– И что, это тоже было чьим-то подсознательным желанием? – мрачно спросил Хиджиката. 

Окита отнял руки от лица. 

– В том-то и дело. На секунду я подумал о том, что нужно увидеть что-то, чего совершенно точно не может быть здесь. А увидев, тут же поверил в ее реальность. 

Хиджиката кивнул. 

– Я не знал, что она пропала. Просто хотел, чтобы это случилось. 

– Что бы случилось, если бы мы остановились? – накинулся на него Окита. – Ты же не думаешь о моей сестре плохо, Хиджиката?

– А ты уверен, что нас здесь только двое? – осторожно сказал Хиджиката. 

– В смысле? – переспросил Окита. 

– Представь, что есть третья сторона, которая и забросила нас сюда. Почему бы ей не принять облик какого-нибудь нашего знакомого, чтобы втереться в доверие? 

– Вы параноик, Хиджиката-сан. 

– Пусть так. Но проверять мне бы не хотелось. И пожалуйста, не делай так больше. 

Окита не ответил. Хиджиката краем глаза видел, как он с нечитаемым выражением отвернулся к окну. 

Хиджиката никак не мог понять, что же в действительности происходит. Почему они оказались в этом месте, должны ехать именно на встречу с посредником, и какой толк с этого постороннему человеку. Из разговора с Кондо он не помнил ничего, что давало бы ответы на эти вопросы. 

Время шло, ржаные поля шли за окном непрерывной стеной. А потом что-то замаячило впереди. 

– Окита, отвлекись. Там впереди…

– Я вижу. Развилка. 

Хиджиката сбросил скорость и остановился у самого поворота. Шоссе расходилось в две стороны, новенькая синяя табличка гласила «Михара 5 ч // 29 ч»

– И что это значит, – пробормотал под нос Хиджиката, ни к кому не обращаясь.

– Время, очевидно, – ответил Окита

– При какой скорости? И зачем такие сложности? 

– Это же как игра, Хиджиката-сан, – осуждающе сообщил Окита. – Чем сложнее, тем интереснее. 

– Но это не игра, – нахмурился Хиджиката. 

– Кто знает, – развел руками Окита. – Поехали на 29. 

– Зачем? Чем раньше мы окажемся на месте, тем…

– Хиджиката-сан, какой вы скучный, – прервал его Окита. – Чем дальше, тем больше всего можно встретить по пути. Узнать что-то об этом месте. 

– Думаю, важнее добраться до посредника как можно быстрее. 

– Да что вы заладили со своим посредником, – рявкнул Окита. – Вас вообще не волнует, что происходит вокруг? А если апокалипсис, тоже бы гнали непонятно куда, потому что Кондо приказал, причем еще не факт, что это был он! 

– Мы едем по пятичасовому, и это не обсуждается! – тут же разозлился Хиджиката. 

Меньше всего ему хотелось препираться или, того хуже, слышать подобные упреки. Он, в отличие от Окиты, все воспринимал всерьез. 

– Не мы, а вы. А я иду пешком по 29-часовому, – спокойно сказал Окита и вылез из машины. Достал из багажника рюкзак, забросил в него что-то из припасов, повесил на плечо и пошел к повороту. 

– Сого, не дури! – прикрикнул Хиджиката, открывая окно. 

Окита повернулся, махнул рукой и свернул на шоссе в 29ч. 

– Ну и катись, – с досадой крикнул ему вслед Хиджиката и вдавил педаль газа. 

Спустя полчаса он уже жалел о своих словах, спустя час – что не отговорил Окиту, спустя два - всерьез задумался развернуться, но идея ехать в обратном направлении в мире без каких-либо ориентиров его совсем не прельщала. В конце концов он решил, что просто подождет Окиту в Михаре. Сутки – это не так много, а добраться пешком до Сацумы тот точно не сможет. 

Среди полей мелькали одинокие полуразрушенные амбары, вышедшее из-за туч солнце мягко освещало колышущееся бледно-желтое море. Хиджиката подумал, что если окружающий мир тоже воображал кто-то из них, то это был Окита, и с фантазией у него не очень. Или это сам Хиджиката стал больше внимания уделять обстановке?

Он вяло думал о том, почему оказался тут именно с Окитой. Просто подвернулся? Или нужны были они оба? Почему Кондо, который лучше всех знает, что наедине они и суток не протянут, отправил их вдвоем? 

Вдали показались очертания первых домов, одноэтажных и неухоженных. Проезжая мимо, Хиджиката отметил поросшие мхом ступени и выбитые стекла. Постепенно их становилось все больше, одинаково покосившихся и безжизненных. Он въезжал в абсолютно пустую заброшенную Михару. 

Бесконечная вереница домов вдоль улиц выглядела так, словно здесь уже несколько лет никто не жил – крыши покосились, деревянные балки начали гнить, кое-где здания и вовсе просели или обрушились. Стояла такая оглушительная тишина, что Хиджикате стало жутко. Остро ощущалось отсутствие кого-либо живого поблизости. 

Хиджиката подумал, что нужно спрятать где-нибудь машину и осмотреться. За ближайшим поворотом тут же обнаружился более или менее сохранившийся дом с небольшим гаражом. «Есть от этой психоделики хоть какая-то польза», – подумал он и притормозил. Замка на двери не было, и Хиджиката беспрепятственно вошел внутрь. Пыльное помещение было заставлено инструментами, старыми покрышками, канистрами с бензином и прочим ненужным хламом. Внимательно осмотревшись, нет ли кого вокруг, Хиджиката поставил машину в гараж и, взяв с собой только катану, отправился исследовать местность. 

В прилегающем доме он не нашел ничего, что ответило бы на вопрос, куда подевались все люди. Девственно-пустые шкафы, безликая белая посуда, никаких личных вещей. Казалось, будто хозяева просто собрали все нужные вещи и ушли, без спешки и без сожаления. Хиджиката попробовал подняться на второй этаж, но лестница скрипела так натужно, а третья же ступенька провалилась у него под ногами, так что он решил больше не пытаться. 

Он прошел вдоль улицы, заглядывая во все попадающиеся по дороге дома – половина была так же пуста и заброшена, половина – забита каким-то мусором. И ни одного человека. «Интересно, это место должно было меня напугать? Или дать подсказку для дальнейшего путешествия?» – подумал Хиджиката и услышал далекий, на грани слышимости, скрип. Он напрягся, положил руку на рукоять катаны и пошел на звук. 

Тот был похож на скрип несмазанного механизма, но чем ближе Хиджиката подходил, тем отчетливее в нем слышалась странная мелодичность. Хиджиката нырнул под арку, вошел в небольшой темный двор и увидел груду металлолома. Он оглянулся по сторонам, ища источник звука, когда голос, который он изначально принял за скрип, произнес:

– А вот и ты наконец! 

Хиджиката медленно повернулся и понял, что это была вовсе не груда. Множество металлических запчастей соединялись между собой причудливым образом, создавая едва ли не подобие человека. Вместо одной ноги у него были металлические трубы на шарнирах, вместо второй – большое колесо, туловище – латанный-перелатанный пластиковый короб веселого розового цвета, сквозь который в некоторых местах проглядывали микросхемы. Голова состояла из шарообразного циферблата с прорезями – через один из них виднелись шестеренки, во вторую была вкручена лампочка, третья казалась темным провалом. Единственная рука состояла из какого-то несчетного множества деталей, соединенных шарнирами или криво примотанных скотчем. 

– Слава богу, а то я уже заждался! – скрипуче сказал робот. 

Хиджиката сделал шаг назад и обнажил меч.

– Кто ты и что тебе надо?

– Кто я? – робот издал какой-то звук, в котором Хиджиката с трудом узнал смех. – Пойдем, у нас совсем нет времени на это. Поторопись, чем больше тратишь тут, тем сильнее нужен будет толчок в конце. 

Он неуклюже прошел-проехал мимо, под арку. Хиджиката не сдвинулся с места. Через несколько метров робот остановится, заметив, что Хиджиката не следует за ним. 

– Ну что же ты? – Хиджикате показалось, или он правда услышал в голосе робота разочарование? – Ты не хочешь выбраться отсюда?

– Я должен сделать работу, – пожал он плечами. – И я не могу уйти один. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – проскрежетал робот. – Это же ты…

Все произошло мгновенно: что-то бахнуло, и робот, не успев договорить, взорвался. Хиджиката выбежал из двора, намереваясь разрубить противника одним взмахом меча…

– Ой, Хиджиката-сан, а что это вы тут делаете? – растерянно спросил Окита, опуская пушку на землю. – И уберите меч, а то мне как-то не по себе. 

– Тот же вопрос могу задать тебе, – раздраженно ответил Хиджиката, убирая катану в ножны. 

– Шел по трассе и попал в город, – неуверенно сказал Окита, оглядывая Хиджикату с ног до головы. – А с чего такое удивление? Скажете, не вы ждали тут меня целые сутки? 

Хиджиката помотал головой. 

– Какие сутки? Я недавно приехал и пошел проверить город. Ты какого черта робота взорвал? – накинулся он. 

– Не понимаю, – моргнул Окита. – Взорвал, потому что думал, что это мое. Я такие развалюхи вот уже несколько часов встречаю, Хиджиката-сан, и некоторые из них едва не пытались меня порешить. Только я сюда топал положенные двадцать девять часов и не понимаю, как оказался одновременно с вами. Вы наверно мухлевали? – подозрительно покосился Окита. 

Хиджиката закатил глаза и пошел к обломкам робота. Голова его почти не пострадала, только откатилась от тела и лампочка сломалась при падении. Но шестеренки в «глазу» больше не двигались. 

– Он тебе что-то сказал? – тихо спросил Окита позади. 

– Ничего важного, – Хиджиката в сердцах пнул голову, она прокатилась по дороге, рассыпая механические внутренности. – Пойдем. 

Окита бросил на нее короткой взгляд, но кивнул и последовал за Хиджикатой. Вдвоем они дошли до окраины, так и не обнаружив никого из людей. Хиджиката предположил, что все они просто ушли, а Окита – что этот город такая же часть декораций, и людей здесь никогда и не было. К дому, где Хиджиката оставил машину, они возвращались уже в сумерках, освещая дорогу найденным в первый день фонариком. 

– Как думаете, Хиджиката-сан, – весело болтал Окита, лучик света в его руке дрожал: – Здесь время идет нелинейно, или кто-то из нас захотел форсировать события? 

Хиджиката пожал плечами. Окита остановился, обернулся через плечо, выражение лица у него было странное, как будто он решался сделать что-то.

– Что? – спросил Хиджиката. Эта затянувшаяся пауза вызывала у него смутную неловкость. 

– Ничего. Мы пришли, да? – свет фонаря выхватил очертания гаража, Окита отвернулся.

В доме они поужинали, и Хиджиката даже нашел насколько свечей и пару отсыревших футонов. В тишине было слышно, как стучат по крыше первые капли дождя. 

Укладываясь на свой футон, Хиджиката все-таки спросил:

– Сого, ты какой-то странный после возвращения. Я точно тебя не выдумал?

– Вот проснетесь утром с зубной пастой на лице и узнаете, – ответил Окита, и Хиджикате не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть его ухмылку. 

Проснулся он, конечно, не только обмазанным зубной пастой, но и со связанными бельевой веревкой ногами. 

3

Дворники работали исправно, но все равно видимость сквозь плотную стену дождя была минимальной. 

– Может, переждем? – с сомнением спросил Окита еще утром.

Хиджиката нахмурился. 

– Я это не заказывал, ты, надеюсь, тоже. Значит, третья сторона, которая пытается нас задержать. 

– Хиджиката-сан, меня не было всего-то несколько часов, а ваша паранойя достигла астрономических величин! – восхитился Окита. 

Но противиться спешному отъезду не стал. Только спросил на выезде из города: 

– А вы точно уверены, что мы не возвращаемся той же дорогой, что и приехали?

Хиджиката мрачно зыркнул и не ответил. От дождя у него началась мигрень, не располагающая к словесным баталиям. Каким-то шестым чувством он знал, что это именно та дорога, которая им нужна.

– Хиджиката-сан, – медленно проговорил Окита спустя полчаса пути, – обернитесь. 

– Зачем? 

– Там дым, – односложно ответил он. 

Хиджиката посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Даже сквозь плотную стену воду далеко позади был отчетливо различим плотный столб дыма. Хиджиката выругался под нос. 

– Давайте поскорее сматываться отсюда, – нервно пробормотал Окита. 

Хиджиката был склонен с ним согласиться. 

На мокром асфальте машину то и дело заносило, и он смотрел только на дорогу, стараясь ехать как можно быстрее. Когда дождь немного ослаб, Хиджиката наконец заметил, что ржаные поля сменились степью с редкими низкорослыми деревьями. 

– Там впереди люди, – сухо констатировал Окита. 

– Вижу. – Хиджиката напряженно всматривался в силуэты. 

Двое, мужчина и женщина с походными рюкзаками, оба в длинных плащах-дождевиках, голосовали у дороги. Хиджиката проехал мимо, даже не сбавляя скорость. 

– На них была сухая одежда, – мрачно сказал Окита. – Это значит, что они были чужеродным элементом или что мы заранее хотели увидеть в них какие-то намеки на ненормальность?

– Неважно. В любом случае, нам не нужны попутчики. 

Хиджиката думал о том, что добраться до Сацумы они должны были еще вчера. С другой стороны, сколько бы он не представлял в темноте мебель, комната от этого вряд ли становилась меньше. 

«Интересно, почему именно этот город? Как самый далекий от Токио? Или кому-то просто захотелось к теплу и морю?» – размышлял он. 

За окном промелькнула пара домов, в окнах не горел свет. 

– Меня вконец достала это пародия на апокалипсис. Хиджиката-сан, я вот уже полчаса мечтаю о солнце и нормальном кафе с нормальной едой. И где? 

– Может, эту местность мы уже не можем менять. 

– Кто первый встал, того и тапки? 

– Вроде того. Не расслабляйся, сейчас разомнемся. 

Окита удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом в окно. Дорога впереди была перегорожена, вдоль нее стояли люди. 

– Сого, вчерашняя базука у тебя осталась? – весело спросил Хиджиката. 

– А кто там в начале говорил про «не пугать местных»? – в тон ему ответил Окита и открыл окно: – Поберегись, – крикнул он и выстрелил. Импровизированные заслоны взлетели на воздух, машина беспрепятственно пронеслась мимо растерянных людей в форме. 

– Думаешь, они были настоящие? – нахмурился Хиджиката. 

– Да какая разница, – хмыкнул Окита, разминая плечо. – Не умеете вы развлекаться, Хиджиката-сан. 

Спустя три часа они въехали в очередной город. На этот раз никаких названий и указателей ему не предшествовало. 

– Осмотримся? – спросил Хиджиката, приметив парковку у супермаркета с заколоченными крест-накрест дверями и окнами. 

– Зачем? – удивился Окита. – Не вы ли предлагали добраться до места как можно быстрее?

– Ну, нельзя исключать вариант, что мы _уже_ добрались. 

Окита скептично оглянулся. 

– Ну да, портовый городок. 

– Хватит упираться, пойдем. 

Хиджиката вышел на прохладный, пропахший озоном воздух и тут же закурил. Окита поморщился и, неодобрительно покосившись через плечо, пошел к супермаркету. 

– Заколочено насмерть, – покачал он головой. 

Хиджиката развел руками и направился к улице. Окита нагнал его пару секунд спустя. Дождь закончился, и город погрузился в плотный молочно-белый туман.

– Черт, – выругался Хиджиката. – Думаю, нам не стоит уходить от машины далеко. 

Окита вцепился ему в плечо и кивнул: 

– Уже поздно. 

Они оба видели, как туман на глазах уплотняется, скрывая парковку и машину от их глаз. 

– Попробуем вернуться назад вслепую? – обратился Хиджиката к Оките. Тот покачал головой. 

– Впереди что-то виднеется. Пойдем туда, попробуем укрыться. Не нравится мне все это. 

Касаясь друг друга плечом, чтобы не потеряться, они пошли вперед. Окружающий мир наполнился звуками, шелестом и шорохами, словно вокруг них кто-то был. 

– Можно утешить себя тем, что в таком тумане мы бы точно не проехали, – оглядываясь по сторонам, тихо сказал Окита. 

Хиджиката приложил палец к губам и кивнул куда-то в сторону. В тумане определенно было что-то _живое_. А потом это что-то пошло на них. Хиджиката положил руку на рукоять катаны, чувствуя, что Окита прижимается к его спине, наверняка тоже готовясь атаковать. Существо шагнуло в зону видимости, и Хиджиката почувствовал страх и разочарование одновременно. 

И тут зомби хлынули со всех сторон. 

Хиджиката на автомате перерубал подбегающих зомби, ставил подсечки и отпинывал ногами самых настойчивых. Судя по зловещему хохоту Окиты, тот тоже развлекался во всю. Когда они снова оказались спиной к спине, Окита, тяжело дыша, сообщил:

– Беру свои слова обратно! 

– Которые? Про не умею развлекаться? – фыркнул Хиджиката и одним длинным ударом разрубил сразу трех зомби. 

– Нет, про Апокалипсис, – крикнул Окита, двигаясь так быстро, что Хиджиката краем зрения не мог разглядеть даже его самого, не говоря уж о выпадах. – Зомби-апокалипсис – это весело! Не знаю, кто заказывал, но мне нравится! 

Спустя еще пару десятков зомби Хиджиката понял, что начал выдыхаться. Впереди все еще маячило что-то, подозрительно напоминающее здание. 

– Сого, надо сваливать! – крикнул он.

Окита пропал где-то в тумане, слышен был только свист разрубаемой плоти. 

– Хиджиката-сан, я только вошел во вкус, – донеслось в ответ. 

Хиджиката кинулся в ту сторону, откуда шел звук и, едва не напоровшись на меч, выскочил прямо к Оките. Тот выглядел полубезумно – одежда изорвана, в глазах - опасный огонь. Блокировав удар собственной катаной, Хиджиката схватил его за воротник и потащил за собой, отбиваясь одной рукой от редких зомби. Через несколько метров Хиджиката едва не влетел в низкий порог одноэтажного домика и, рывком открыв дверь, втолкнул туда Окиту, а потом вбежал сам. 

Снаружи за ними никто не гнался, тишина нарушалась только лихорадочным дыханием Окиты.

– Фонарь с собой? – шепотом спросил Хиджиката, чувствуя загривком идущее от него тепло. 

– Да. Сейчас, – так же тихо прошептал Окита, щелкнул выключатель. 

Хиджиката обернулся – луч света выхватил голые полы и полное отсутствие мебели, никаких условно живых существ в комнате не было. Тогда он наконец выдохнул. Окита стоял вплотную, тяжело дыша. 

– Да чтоб я еще раз послушался вас, Хиджиката-сан, – пробормотал он. 

– Тут тоже должны быть свечи, – не нашелся, что ответить Хиджиката. 

Свечи валялись в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Он зажег две, одну отдал Оките, а с другой обследовал комнату. Вдвоем они нашли дверь в небольшую каморку с окном, такую же пустую. На улице стоял плотный, как кисель, туман. 

– Думаю, кроме как переждать, выхода нет, – сказал Хиджиката. 

Окита пожал плечами. Запал битвы прошел, и теперь он выглядел уставшим. 

– Будем сидеть на вахте по два часа, я первый. 

– Раз уж вы сегодня так щедры, то я, пожалуй, посплю, – хмыкнул Окита. 

– Уж будь добр, освободи меня от своей бесконечной болтовни, – проворчал Хиджиката и, вернувшись в первую комнату, сел так, чтобы двери наружу и в соседнюю комнату были хорошо видны. 

Окита недолго думая уселся рядом и прислонился спиной к его спине. Хиджиката раздраженно дернул плечом, пытаясь отпихнуть его, но Окита фыркнул и спросил неожиданно серьезно:

– Как думаете, зачем все это?

– Чтобы нас задержать, – не раздумывая ответил Хиджиката. – Кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы мы доехали до Сацумы быстро. 

– Вы так уверенно говорите, что я даже начинаю вам верить, – невнятно пробормотал Окита. – И прекратите дергаться, раз даже не можете вообразить мне нормальный футон. 

Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул. Характер некоторых не способен был изменить даже увиденный воочию зомби-апокалипсис. 

***

Окита разбудил его через час после начала своей вахты. 

– Хиджиката-сан, туман почти рассеялся. Не знаю как вам, а мне совсем не светит оставаться тут надолго. 

Хиджиката потер лицо руками и с усилием кивнул. Ему снился мутный сон, наполнений тихими голосами и резкими запахами, а проснувшись, он никак не мог вспомнить, о чем он был. 

На улице никого не было. Туман рассеялся достаточно, чтобы можно было видеть парковку с их машиной в нескольких десятках метров. Они шли, держа мечи наизготовку, но нападать никто не торопился. Нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, они забрались в машину и быстро покинули город, так никого и не встретив. 

До самого вечера Хиджиката гнал без остановок, надеясь хоть как-то восполнить потерянное время. Почему-то эти несчастные несколько часов вызывали у него беспокойство – или это слова того работа повлияли запоздало? 

Окита то и дело бросал обеспокоенные взгляды через зеркало заднего вида, но молчал. Когда начало темнеть, вдалеке у дороги забрезжил свет. Подъехав ближе, они смогли различить вывеску обычного придорожного отеля и свет из половины окон. 

– Мы могли бы нагнать потерянное время, – безнадежно сказал Хиджиката. 

– Душ, – веско ответил Окита. 

– Без вариантов, – кивнул Хиджиката и заехал на парковку. 

Внутри ждал обычный старичок, расплатившись с которым они получили два ключа с полустертыми номерами. 

– Выезд в полдень, – прокряхтел он и погрозил пальцем, – Наша уборщица – очень суровая женщина, не советую с ней связываться!

Номера находились на разных концах одного этажа. Хиджиката потоптался в середине коридора, сказал неуверенно:

– Осторожнее там. 

– Не волнуйтесь, Хиджиката-сан, я не дам кровати похитить меня позднее полудня, - пробормотал Окита.

– Я не об этом… А, неважно. Спокойной ночи, Сого. 

Окита промолчал в ответ, и Хиджиката пошел в свой номер. Приняв долгожданный душ, он упал поперек кровати, раскинув руки в стороны. Европейская мебель была небольшой платой за возможность нормально выспаться. 

Он думал о том, что же заставляет его бешено спешить непонятно куда непонятно зачем, когда в дверь постучали. Хиджиката напрягся. С самого начала было понятно, что с этим отелем что-то не так, не мог же он возникнуть прямо посреди всех этих апокалиптических видов. Хиджиката осторожно приоткрыл дверь, держа меч наготове, но обнаружил там Окиту. И выглядел тот как-то странно – рубашка застегнута криво, с волос капает вода, глаза страшные, как если бы он дрался. 

– На тебя кто-то напал? – оценил ситуацию Хиджиката, не сразу заметив, что катаны у Окиты с собой нет. 

Тот вздохнул, втолкнул Хиджикату обратно в номер, прижался и прошептал в самые губы:

– Опять ничего не понял, – а потом поцеловал его. 

Катана со звоном упала на пол. Хиджиката стоял, не в силах оттолкнуть или ответить Оките. Спустя пару секунд тот отстранился, сделал шаг назад, посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом, бормоча:

– Ладно. Забудьте. Вам привиделось, или я пытался поиздеваться, неваж…

Договорить у него не получилось, потому что Хиджиката сгреб его в охапку, прижал к стене и поцеловал сам. Окита слабо вырывался, упирался ладонями Хиджикате в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, а потом обнял за шею и ответил. Хиджиката зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы на макушке, а Окита потерся о его бедро и застонал в рот. Хиджиката положил руку на его пах, Окита запрокинул голову, подавившись стоном и подставляя шею, чем Хиджиката немедленно воспользовался. Он касался губами бьющей жилки, одновременно расстегивая на Оките брюки и высвобождая член. Окита толкнулся в его руку, почти жалобно простонал что-то, отчаянно вцепился руками в плечи. Только тогда Хиджиката почувствовал собственное возбуждение, жаркое и острое, требующее немедленной разрядки. 

Видимо, это же почувствовал и Окита – он оттолкнул Хиджикату, хрипло пробормотал: 

– Должны же эти дурацкие кровати хоть на что-то сгодиться, – вкупе с пылающими щеками и красными искусанными губами вид получился такой, что Хиджиката разом забыл о кроватях, отеле и всем окружающем мире. 

В этот момент ему показалось самым естественным целовать Окиту, сдирать с него рубашку, гладить руками еще влажную после душа кожу. Он совершенно не помнил, как они добрались до кровати, в голове был сплошной белый шум и отзвуки стонов, Окиты или его собственных – не разобрать. 

Когда он пришел в себя, Окита нависал над ним, глаза его казались черными от затопившего радужку зрачка. В четыре руки они стащили с Хиджикаты брюки, и он медленно дрочил Оките, глядя, как окончательно плывет у того взгляд. А потом Окита каким-то изломанным движением оттолкнул руки, оседлал бедра и медленно опустился на его член. Хиджиката сдержал порыв толкнуться до упора, сел, позволяя Оките вцепиться в его плечи для равновесия. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но в ушах стоял гул крови и полустоны-полувсхлипы Окиты. Тот медленно принял его в себя полностью, прогнувшись, часто и неглубоко дыша открытым ртом. В уголках его глаз набухла влага. 

– Мазохист, – пробормотал Хиджиката и положил руку обратно на его член. 

– Садист, я попрошу, – задыхаясь, вытолкнул из себя слова Окита, приподнимаясь и почти выпуская из себя член Хиджикаты, а потом опустился снова. 

Хиджиката дрочил ему, задавая темп, они двигались как одно целое, а потом Окита задрожал, сжал пальцы на плечах и кончил, зажмурившись, и Хиджикате было достаточно пары толчков, чтобы последовать за ним. 

Потом они лежали рядом, Хиджиката курил, а Окита пытался восстановить сбитое дыхание.

– Сого, – медленно произнес Хиджиката, подбирая слова, – не мог бы ты…

– Только не начинай задавать идиотские вопросы, Хиджиката, – устало прервал его Окита. – И дай поспать. 

– …Подвинуться, – закончил Хиджиката, чувствуя, как Окита улыбается, слегка касаясь губами его плеча. 

– Обойдешься, – фыркнул он. 

4

Утром Хиджиката проснулся от того, что Окита сложил на него ноги и уперся острым локтем в бок. Кое-как выпутавшись из конечностей и сбитых простыней, он потряс его за плечо. 

– Сого, вставай, пора сваливать. 

– Мммм, Хиджиката, сегодня не мое дежурство, – пробормотал тот, закрывая голову подушкой. 

– Какое дежурство, ты где вообще? – прикрикнул Хиджиката и еще попинал тело для верности. 

Окита нехотя вылез из-под одеяла, предоставив Хиджикате возможность рассмотреть многочисленные засосы на шее и плечах. Проследив его взгляд, он нахмурился:

– Только попробуйте сказать что-нибудь, и я убью вас, Хиджиката-сан, обещаю. 

– Больно надо, – сообщил Хиджиката и ушел в душ от греха подальше. 

Из отеля они выехали без происшествий. Старик на ресепшене покачал головой, забрал у них ключи и доверительно сообщил:

– Хорошо, что вы успели. Знаете, наша уборщица – страшная женщина, – он понизил голос. 

Хиджиката моргнул, наклонился к нему и переспросил:

– А мы точно успели? 

– Хиджиката-сан, вы идете? – недовольно застыл у дверей Окита. 

– Ну вы же здесь, – непонимающе моргнул старик и, покряхтев, отправился повесить ключи на стойку. 

Хиджиката кивнул и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. На улице сияло солнце, как в первый день их путешествия. Чем дальше они уезжали от отеля, тем сильнее менялась местность – сначала степь сменилась редколесьем, а после они и вовсе выехали на крутую горную дорогу. Окита отпускал шуточки по поводу слишком хорошего чьего-то настроения и слишком бурной сублимации, но Хиджиката махнул на него рукой и на провокации не поддавался. 

Хиджиката давно стал отмерять пройденный путь исключительно по времени. Четыре часа спустя они въехали в первый заселенный город. Часы на городской ратуше отбили два по полудню, с главной площади доносились крики торгашей, по улицам сновали люди. Хиджиката радовался им как родным. Притормозив у ближайшего магазинчика, он вылез из машины. 

– Опять? – присоединился к нему Окита. Выглядел он слегка недовольным, но было видно, что это напускное. Наличие живых людей обрадовало его тоже. 

Хиджиката оглядел улицу. 

– Не похоже, что здесь нас ждет что-то опасное. Эй, парень! – он обратился к продавцу. – До Сацумы далеко отсюда?

Тот почесал в затылке, покусал губу и потом хлопнул себя по лбу:

– Ах, Сацума! Часов пять, наверно. 

– Спасибо, приятель, – кивнул ему Хиджиката и направился к машине. – Идем, Сого, мы почти приехали. 

Окита не двинулся с места. 

– Хиджиката-сан… – очень тихо сказал он. 

– Ну что там еще? – спросил Хиджиката, подходя ближе и заглядывая ему через плечо. 

Окита держал в руках газету, на первой странице которой пестрел заголовок

ПОКУШЕНИЕ НА СЁГУНА

Хиджиката выхватывал из статьи отдельные фразы – «неудачное», «несколько бригад врачей», «известная террористическая группировка», «защиту обеспечивали Шинсенгуми», «главнокомандующий погиб», «Шинсенгуми распущены», «важна любая информация»…

Хиджиката тупо смотрел в лист, не в силах осознать. Внутри него что-то оборвалось. 

– Не может быть, – прошептал Окита. – Кондо-сан…

– Здесь все ненастоящее, – Хиджиката приложил все усилия, чтобы его голос звучал твердо. – Ничего этого нет. Ни городов, ни покушения на Сёгуна, ни зомби. Ничего этого не было, только наше подсознание. 

– А если нет? – развернулся к нему Окита, посмотрел растерянно в глаза. – Если это все на самом деле, а память просто заместила воспоминания на те, с которыми мы можем смириться. Не было никаких зомби – это остаточные воспоминания от боя с Джои. И никакого задания не было – мы просто бежим от правительства, – в голосе его прорезалась настоящая паника. 

Хиджиката закрыл глаза, вздохнул и несколько раз сжал руки в кулак, приходя в себя. 

– Нам нужно ехать дальше, – сказал он вечность спустя и развернулся к машине. 

– _Пожалуйста_ , Хиджиката, – тихо сказал Окита ему в спину, – давай вернемся. 

Хиджиката, не оборачиваясь, покачал головой

– Мы зашли слишком далеко, чтобы уехать ни с чем. Идем. 

Они молча выехали из города. Хиджиката не оборачивался - он не хотел знать, с каким выражением смотрит на него Окита. 

Хиджиката разгонял машину почти до семидесяти миль в час, стрелка бака все сильнее склонялась к нулю. Спустя три часа он увидел море. Они ехали вдоль побережья, чистого и пустого, и солнце отражалось в волнах, его отблески гуляли по всему салону. Хиджиката непроизвольно улыбнулся. Все-таки кто-то очень хотел увидеть море. 

Когда они въехали в Сацуму, Хиджиката спросил: 

– Как думаешь, на набережную, да?

– И как вы догадались? – безжизненно ответил Окита. 

По дороге им встречались люди, немного, от силы десяток. Их лица были смазанными, словно кто-то поленился придумать им черты, но это уже не выглядело пугающим. Или Хиджиката просто растерял способность бояться по дороге. 

Машина заглохла в нескольких десятках метров от набережной, и они пошли пешком. Предзакатное солнце окрасило небо в целую гамму оттенков от нежно-рыжего у самой воды до густо-фиолетового высоко над головой. Хиджиката шагал вдоль парапета, вдыхая запах воды и водорослей. 

– Вы все-таки пришли? – спросил знакомый скрипучий голос, и Хиджиката увидел впереди робота, точь-в-точь такого же, как и тот, которого взорвал Окита, только морская соль сильнее изъела его розовый корпус.

Хиджиката кивнул. 

– Расскажи, зачем мы должны были сюда попасть? 

– Иногда важнее не цель, а средства; не результат, а процесс. 

– То есть это могло быть любое место в любой момент времени? – Хиджиката сам не заметил, как ответы на давно мучившие вопросы всплыли в голове.

– Если бы ты по-настоящему захотел уйти – да. 

– Я? – Хиджиката растерялся. – Подожди, а как же Окита? 

Робот ничего не ответил. Хиджиката наконец повернулся к самому Оките. Тот кусал губу, пальцы его подрагивали. Сквозь него просвечивали плиты набережной. 

– Сого? – переспросил Хиджиката. 

– Он тебя не отпускал, – ответил за спиной робот. 

– Заткнись, я не с тобой разговариваю, – бросил Хиджиката. 

Окита посмотрел ему в глаза, взгляд у него был уставший и больной. 

– Ненавижу тебя, Хиджиката, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Конечно, это с самого начала был только ты. Тебе нужен был спутник, кто-то, с кем ты мог бы поговорить, кто попытался бы зародить в твоем мозгу сомнения. 

– Я тебя придумал, – понял Хиджиката. 

– Идиот, – констатировал Окита. – Ты все здесь придумал, включая меня, города и виды, цель и средства. Принцип компенсации, тебе ли не знать – чтобы выбраться отсюда, нужно преодолеть самого себя, отказаться от чего-то важного. И ты выбрал самый простой и очевидный путь, – он вздохнул, став еще прозрачнее. – Знаешь, если бы ты хоть раз сбился с пути, то уже не выбрался бы.

– То, что было ночью – тоже мое желание? – мифическая возможность куда-то «выбраться» перестала волновать Хиджикату, он сделал шаг к Оките. 

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Без понятия. Не знаю, был ли я тем, кем ты меня видел – или хотел видеть. Но не думаю, что это теперь важно. 

– Почему? – Хиджиката наблюдал, как сквозь черты лица Окиты проступает набережная и пылинки в свете солнца. 

– Потому что ты уходишь туда, где у тебя будет шанс узнать. По-настоящему, а не как здесь. 

Хиджиката отстраненно подумал, что, будь Окита настойчивее, он давно бы повернул, остался с ним. 

– Валите-ка отсюда, Хиджиката-сан, реальный мир вас заждался, – произнес Окита и окончательно пропал. 

Хиджиката повернулся к роботу. Лампочка в глазу того щелкнула и загорелась. 

– Пора, – сказал он. 

Солнце окончательно опустилось в воду, и мир покачнулся. 

***

– Тоши! Он очнулся, позовите врача! 

– Чего вы суетитесь, Кондо-сан, очнулся, значит, обратно уже не вырубится. А жаль!

– Прекрати, Сого. Тоши, как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Хиджиката постарался сфокусировать взгляд на плавающих перед глазами цветных пятнах. 

– Лучше всех, – прохрипел он, различив наконец склонившегося над ним Кондо, – только курить охота. 

– Слава всем богам! – завопил тот. 

– Хиджиката-сан, зачем вы очнулись? – противно протянул Окита. Хиджиката попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд, не понимая, действительно ли у того синяки под глазами, или ему показалось. – А я уже начал обставлять кабинет замкома под себя, так что не могли бы вы…

Не дав договорить, Хиджиката схватил его за что попалось и рывком дернул на себя. Окита неловко навис над ним, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы, посмотрел настороженно. 

– Спасибо, – ухмыльнулся Хиджиката и отпустил его. 

Окита отодвинулся и с сомнением оглядел Хиджикату:

– Вы с ума сошли, Хиджиката-сан? По голове слишком сильно ударили? Может, облегчить ваши страдания?

– Что со мной случилось? – обратился Хиджиката к Кондо. 

– Ты преследовал Джои и попал в аварию, Тоши. Черепно-мозговая, пробыл в коме четыре дня, врачи сомневались, что ты вообще очнешься. 

Хиджиката ощупал бинты на голове. Все сходилось, по ту сторону он как раз пробыл четыре дня. И они дали ему по меньшей мере одно ценное знание. 

– Сого, – очень выразительно сказал он. – Думаю, вещи из кабинета придется забрать. И бомбы тоже оставь при себе, пожалуйста. 

Окита надулся, а Кондо рассмеялся. Только тогда Хиджиката понял, что он наконец-то доехал до пункта назначения.


End file.
